The Messiah of Light and the Dragon
by Faifu
Summary: This is a response to a challenge from Golden Goddess so this is for her.


This is a response to a challenge from Golden Goddess so this is for her

This is a response to a challenge from Golden Goddess so this is for her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. I also don't own Moon Revenge.
    
    ~ ~ Usagi's Pov
    
    L L Pluto's Pov
    
    & & Wufei's Pov
    
    ' ' action
    
    {} thinking
    
    Usagi-bunny
    
    Senshi-scouts
    
    Matte-wait

The Messiah of Light and the Dragon **By: Crystal Joy** **_All Senshi:_** **_Grasping tightly onto a love you found your way to at last_** **_You gently rest, sleeping._** **_Laying a goodbye-kiss on your closed eyelid,_** **_I left you behind in the Garden of Time_** ~I'm so sorry Wufei. I really am sorry, I'll be back as soon as I can ~ L It's time to go Princess. I'm sorry but it's time to Live out your destiny J ~ Pluto let's go 'sigh'~ & I'm coming home. Finally. Now I can go home to Usa-chan & As the gundam came closer to Colony L5. The colony blew up into smithereens. & Nooooooooooo!!!! I can't believe it. Usa-chan…Nataku…I never got to tell you I love you Oz will pay for this. & **_Mitsuishi Kotono [Sailor Moon]:_** **_Love will not live if it remains but a dream_** **_And if desire should possess it, then a hollow shell it becomes._** **_But still..._** **Five years later. They are both 18. For Usagi it's two years after the Sailor Star** **Season. For Wufei it's after the War. The Gundam boys are with the Preventers and live at one of Quatre's mansions somewhere.Usagi is talking with Rashid right now.** ~ Hi! I'm looking for Wufei Chang ~ 

"May I ask what your name is Miss?" Rashid asked.

~ My name is Usagi…{should I say it, yes I will!}

Usagi Chang. ~

Rashid looked shocked. "Uh…sure Miss Chang."

~ Please don't call me Miss. I really hate formalities. Call me Usagi. ~

"Sure Miss Chang…I mean Usagi." Rashid said. " I'll tell Wufei that you're here"

~ Thank you~

Rashid went to the gym, where all of the Gundam boys were.

"Mister Chang" he called. "You have a visitor. A Miss Usagi Chang?"

Wufei dropped his Katana and ran out of the room.

Then they all followed with Duo saying, "Is she your girlfriend? Huh? Huh?"

They all stopped at the living room that's were she was waiting and there was a goddess. well according to themJ There was total silence, until Duo asked. "So is she your girlfriend, Wu-man?" Usagi turned around when Duo finished his sentence.

~ Wufei…~

& You couldn't be…she died five years ago. Who are you really? &

~ Don't you recognize me? ~

& Where were you all these years? &

Usagi's head bowed

~ I'm sorry I caused you so much pain, but I had to leave. It was my destiny to. ~

~ I'm sorry. This was a bad idea. I'll leave. ~

&Fine go. &Usagi ran out of the room and the other pilots and Rashid were shocked.

**_All Senshi:If that's what you want, then come chase after me.That kiss is a red tattoo, a tattoo that engraves a prophecy of destiny One look, and I'll know There's a tattoo that hurts in the shape of your lips, you can't hide it. It's Moon Revenge, wooo..._** Quatre asked. " Why don't you go after her?" Heero surprisingly spoke up. " You'll regret it if you don't. You will always regret this for the rest of you life. So go after her." **_ _** **_Hisakawa Aya [Mercury]:_** **_Auras that call for each other, even when enveloped by darkness,_** **_Cannot be put out, and will not falter._** & She'll hate me for all of the death's I caused. & Trowa said. " I don't think she is that kind of girl that will hate someone because of their past." Suddenly, a ear-piercing scream filled the air. The gundam boys took their guns out and ran quickly toward the sound and was shocked. Usagi was in a beautiful gown that was fit for a princess. There was eight girls in very short multicolored mini-skirts standing protectively in front of her. The one in red guess who? said "you will take her over our dead bodies." " Mars flame sniper!" The guys were shocked that she was holding a bow of pure flames and took it out of thin air nether less. The guy was wearing pure black armor with silver linings and a blood red cape billowing behind him. He just waved the attack away and it disappeared into smoke. " Pathetic." The guy in armor that was attacking them said. "Don't you have a better attack." "Attack together now, scouts." Uranus ordered. "Let's do the Sailor Planet attack." & Usagi!!!&

She looked surprised.

& Don't leave me again.&

Usagi mouthed ~ I won't ~

**_ _** **_Tomizawa Michie [Mars]:_** **_I burn with the vision of our parting._** **_But I still wish the next one in my life could be you again._** "Mars star power" " Venus star power " " Jupiter star power " "Mercury star power" **_Shinohara Emi [Jupiter]:_** **_The deeper the love, the more greed it has_** **_Even wanting a grip on every sigh you made. It's unjust, but still..._** " Uranus planet power " "Neptune planet power" "Saturn planet power" " Pluto planet power" **_Fukami Rika [Venus]:_** **_In the whirlpool of light, it climbs toward the top_** **_The memory of red is a poisonous tattoo, a tattoo that shows the chaos_** **_of the future._** ~ Cosmic moon power! ~  In unison, they all shouted " Sailor Planet Attack!" Multicolored beams swirled around the senshi and their princess. " No, this can't be happening! " the guy in armor cried out and was moon dusted or planet dusted. 

Almost automatically, Heero pointed his gun at Usagi and said, " Who are you and who are you working for? " The senshi took a protective stance around their princess.

~ Matte. Don't. ~

~ I guess we have some explaining to do. ~

~ I am Princess Serenity of the White Moon Kingdom and of the Silver Alliance ~

& Why didn't you tell me? &

~ I wasn't allowed to ~

In swift movements that startled everyone he swept her up into his arms and said the three words that meant the whole world to her.

& I love you &

~ I love you too, Wufei ~

**_All Senshi:_** **_With the two of us together_** **_The tattoo will hurt in the shape of your lips until we break and shatter._** **_You can just keep holding me._** **_It's Moon Revenge, wooo..._** **_If that's what you want, then come chase after me._** **_That kiss is a red tattoo;_** **_A tattoo that engraves a prophecy of destiny._** **_One look, and I'll know,_** **_There's a tattoo that hurts in the shape of your lips that you can't hide._** **_It's Moon Revenge, wooo..._**

The End


End file.
